


The Prince's Rebel

by mjnkrypt16



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Prince Kihyun, Spit As Lube, Sub Lee Jooheon, Top Yoo Kihyun, commoner Jooheon, it could be worse, which is bad but its the middle of a rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjnkrypt16/pseuds/mjnkrypt16
Summary: It had only been six months since Jooheon was drafted for the rebellion. The rebellion he didn’t believe in. Prince Kihyun was making laws for the benefit of his people, even if his people couldn’t see that right away.He knew his time would come, and he was prepared to serve his Prince, but Jooheon wasn't prepared for a walk through Prince Kihyun's camp, and he certainly wasn't prepared for how he would serve the prince.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	The Prince's Rebel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).

> A birthday present for [my papa](https://twitter.com/mrtvej_pes)

Jooheon looked around the camp as two large muscular knights, whose names he learned to be Hoseok and Hyunwoo, escorted him to the Prince’s tent. He knew it was time. He had surrendered the eve prior when the Prince’s knights stormed his village. Jooheon was old enough to be considered a man, but the youngest man of his village. Even though several of the knights seemed to be around his age he knew he was no match for them. He knew it would be better if he just did as they said, so he surrendered and now found himself being personally escorted to the Prince’s tent.

Jooheon stared up at the blue canvas of the Prince’s tent as Hoseok held open one of the flaps. When Jooheon didn’t move to enter, Hyunwoo nudged him towards the tent with a gentle smile on his face. Taking a deep breath and preparing to hear his prison, or possibly death sentence, Jooheon stepped into the large tent. Once he was a few steps inside he heard Hoseok close the canvas. With another deep breath he decided to look around the spacious tent. He expected to see, and indeed saw, ornate tables with plenty of food and drink, intricate carpets covering the hard cold ground, a metal furnace to heat the tent. But where he expected a long planning table covered in maps and documents containing plans and orders Jooheon saw a large plush canopy bed draped in silk sheets and velvet drapes all in varying shades of blue. As his eyes traveled across the thin, lean, but somehow fit figure of the Prince at the foot of the bed, it finally dawned on Jooheon that he was not just taken to the Prince’s tent, but his  _ personal _ tent. 

Jooheon looked the Prince up and down. He started at the Prince’s feet, bare but with his worn leather boots discarded next to him. Jooheon’s eyes moved up his legs to the loose waistband of his trousers, then to the linen tunic covering the Prince’s torso, or most of it at least. The ties at the embroidered neckline were untied and loosened to reveal the Prince’s fair and surprisingly muscular chest. With a quiet gulp Jooheon gained the confidence to look the Prince in the face. As he looked at the Prince, Jooheon was shocked at how strikingly beautiful he was. There were plenty of stories and rumors about Prince Kihyun’s beauty, but none of them prepared Jooheon for his sharp jaw, thin but kissable looking lips, pointed nose and piercing brown eyes that could see through him. 

Jooheon had taken so long staring at the Prince’s details that it took him clearing his throat for Jooheon to notice his crossed arms, pursed lips, raised eyebrows and generally displeased look. “You are standing before your Prince, why are you not kneeling,  _ rebel _ ?” 

Jooheon winced at the emphasised word as he got down on one knee and lowered his head. He never wanted to rebel against his Prince, he believed in him. “Forgive me, My Lord.” Kihyun scoffed softly at the honorific. “No one else from your village spoke this propper, why do you?”

Jooheon dared to look up at the Prince’s face only to find curiosity and slight amusement on his features. “When I was a boy ran away to the city so I could go to school… My Lord.” Kihyun raised his eyebrow again, expecting an explanation on how Jooheon ended up back in his village. “After only three months my father found me and brought me back home to work on the farm.” That answer seemed to satisfy Kihyun because he motioned for Jooheon to stand as he walked over to a table with a copper wine pitcher and two copper goblets on it. As Kihyun poured the wine Jooheon stood back up.

“Do you know why I’ve had you escorted here?” Kihyun asked as he took a sip of wine. Jooheon blinked a couple of times in confusion. “To give me my sentence, My lord..?” Kihyun simply took another sip of wine before looking at Jooheon again. “You were the only one in your village to surrender. Why?”

“Because I trust my Prince with my life. You do everything for the better of your people. And before I am anything, I am your loyal subject, Prince Kihyun.” The conviction and lack of hesitation in Jooheon’s confession took Kihyun by surprise as he set his goblet on the table and crossed back over to the foot of the bed. “My loyal subject, hm? Meant to serve me?”

“Yes, My Lord.” 

“Then will you serve me now?” Kihyun smirked as he cut Jooheon off from speaking, “On your knees.” As Jooheon moved to kneel Kihyun shook his head. “No,  _ in front _ of me.” Jooheon stepped closer so he was directly in front of the Prince before getting down on his knees. He looked up at the Prince in confusion as Kihyun gripped his jaw. Kihyun looked down at Jooheon with a different type of spark in his eyes. “If it becomes too much, tell me and I will stop, Jooheon.” 

Hearing his name come from The Prince’s lips -  _ his _ Prince’s lips - all but had him melting in Kihyun’s hand. “Yes, My Lord.” It was abundantly clear what Kihyun was asking of him, and he didn’t care. He didn’t care or even think about the consequences as Kihyun ran his thumb over his plump bottom lip. 

Out of pure instinct Jooheon parted his lips for Kihyun to slip his thumb into his mouth as he used his other hand to loosen the leather tie of his trousers. Keeping his eyes locked with Kihyun’s he gently sucked on his thumb as he reached forward and ran his hands up the Prince’s slender but firm thighs to the hem of his trousers. He gently grazed his teeth along Kihyun’s thumb as he slid his trousers down, freeing his semi hard cock. The only time Jooheon broke eye contact with Kihyun was to look down at his member. Jooheon’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight. It makes sense that a man as beautiful as Kihyun would have an equally as beautiful cock and Jooheon’s mouth was watering at the sight. 

Kihyun smirked down at Jooheon as he ogled at his cock, it was oddly cute to him. He brushed a few strands of Jooheon’s messy hair away from his face and in the same motion guided his face closer, encouraging him. With this little bit of subtle encouragement Jooheon reached out and gently gripped Kihyun’s member, giving it gentle and tentative strokes, slowly working it up too full hardness. Once Kihyun was fully hard and his breaths sounded a bit impatient Jooheon licked a stripe up the underside of his cock before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking gently. Kihyun’s grip in Jooheon’s hair tightened with the new warmth around his member. Using Kihyun’s hips for support, Jooheon took more of his member in his mouth and started to suck gently. 

As his jaw slowly got used to the work Jooheon began to push his head further down, taking in more of Kihyun's member in his mouth. Feeling himself getting almost too worked up, Kihyun gently pulled Jooheon’s head back by his hair. Jooheon let Kihyun’s member fall out of his mouth as he looked up at him and wiped his chin clean. He looked up at Kihyun eagerly waiting for him to say something, instruct him. 

“Stand and strip.” Kihyun released his grip in Jooheon’s hair as he stood and pulled off his boots, then his own old linen tunic. Kihyun watched Jooheon undress with a pleased smirk on his face, enjoying how well built and just purely strong Jooheon was physically, and yet he was at Kihyun’s mercy. Once his trousers were dropped and he stepped out of them Kihyun nodded to the bed, “Lie down.” Again Jooheon followed his instructions with no hesitation and laid himself on the bed, bare and vulnerable for Kihyun.

Kihyun smiled at the sight as he pulled off his own tunic before crawling on the bed in between Jooheon’s legs. He ran his hands lightly up and down Jooheon’s thighs, squeezing and groping the muscles before gently pushing them back and spreading Jooheon. Kihyun groaned at the sight as he laid down on his stomach, and ran his fingers along Jooheon’s perineum, gaining him a whimper from Jooheon. Jooheon looked down and locked eyes with Kihyun just as he licked a slow circle around his ring of muscles, causing him to moan and let his head fall back.

Kihyun began to skillfully eat Jooheon out, making sure not to rush or hurt him. Once he was sure Jooheon was ready, he slowly pushed a finger in. Jooheon moaned loudly at the feeling and gripped the sheets as he felt Kihyun work him open. Once he was more open and relaxed Kihyun added a second finger and continued to work Jooheon open. 

After a bit of working Jooheon open and being extra cautious Kihyun slid his fingers out and sat up. Jooheon whimpered at the empty feeling he was left with and looked up at Kihyun, silently pleading for him to hurry up. Kihyun softly chuckled a Jooheon’s whininess as he pulled Jooheon’s hips closer and put his thighs around his waist, his cock twitching at the weight. 

Kihyun positioned himself so his tip was pressed right against Jooheon’s entrance. He leaned down so his face was right above Jooheon’s and stared into his eyes, silently asking if he was okay. Jooheon gave a slight nod and a faint, but reassuring smile, somehow still making his dimples pop as if he’d grinned. Not being able to stand it any longer Kihyun captured Jooheon’s lips in a messy kiss as he pushed into him. They kissed and kissed and kissed until their lips were slightly bruised and Kihyun was confident that he could move his hips without hurting Jooheon. 

Kihyun moved slowly at first, letting Jooheon adjust to the movement and the stretch. When it became apparent that this wasn’t enough for Jooheon by his whining and rolling of his hips, Kihyun picked up the speed. He set a steadily increasing rhythm that had Jooheon moaning sweetly. He gripped Jooheon’s neglected cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. He could tell Jooheon was close by the way he was arching his back for just that extra bit of friction. 

Kihyun thrusted harder into Jooheon as he stroked him, hitting his bundle of nerves precisely. After only one more thrust Jooheon was spilling into Kihyun’s hand and on his own stomach. Watching Jooheon cum was all it took to push Kihyun over the edge as he bottomed out and gave a quick, hard, precise thrust into Jooheon before spilling inside of him.

Kihyun slumped next to Jooheon on the bed as they both laid there in silence trying to catch their breaths. Kihyun’s arm draped over Jooheon’s torso, feeling the heavy rise and fall of his breath. Jooheon instinctively rubbed absentminded circles into the skin as he looked at Kihyun’s blissed out but still stoic face. As their breathing got quieter the reality of what they had just done set in. Prince Kihyun had brought a coward rebel into his bed. Jooheon closed his eyes at the rush of thoughts and consequences that flooded his mind.

Kihyun was the first one to move, and it was only to roll on his side and fully face Jooheon by propping his head up. Kihyun looked down at him and rubbed his chest to try and ease the wince on his face. “Why do you make such a face?” Jooheon opened his eyes and looked at Kihyun. For the first time he hesitated before answering, “Because I am a common cowardly rebel in your bed.” Kihyun’s face hardened at his reply but he made no effort to move away so Jooheon just laid there under his stare. 

After a moment that seemed like forever to Jooheon, Kihyun spoke. “Before you are anything you are my loyal subject.” Jooheon blinked in confusion, “Yes, My Lord.”

“You trust your Prince with your life.” Kihyun’s stare became more passionate as he leaned closer to Jooheon. “Yes, My Lord.” Kihyun cupped Jooheon’s cheek, “Then trust me and spend your life with me.” There was a pause as Jooeheon looked up at Kihyun, his eyes spoke before he did. “Yes Prince Kihyun.”

Kihyun’s chest could have shattered at the was his name sounded coming from Jooheon, and he felt the only way to keep it intact was to kiss his cowardly rebel, his loyal subject, his Jooheon.

**Author's Note:**

> [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/pseuds/mrtvejpes)   
[my twitter](https://twitter.com/mjnkrypt16)


End file.
